The present disclosure relates to a drive system suitable for use with, e.g., a rotary-wing aircraft, and more particularly to a gearbox which selectively operates as a brake system for an input (e.g., from a main gearbox of a rotary-wing aircraft) and a brake system for an output (e.g., a translational thrust system of the rotary-wing aircraft).
Rotary-wing aircraft such as helicopters often include rotor brake systems to brake the rotation of the main and tail rotor system when the rotary-wing aircraft is on the ground. Although effective, rotor brake systems are operated relatively infrequently. The aircraft must therefore carry a relatively significant weight for a dedicated system which is operated relatively infrequently.